This invention relates to an impact pad for absorbing forces and more particularly to an impact pad or fender protective means for use on a floating structure for absorbing impact forces.
In the operation of docking a ship, because of the speed of approach and the swells of the waves, currents and winds, it is imperative to provide a protective docking system to reduce impact and damage to the ship. More particularly, an impact pad for an impact fender system for use in the docking of a first vessel into the hull of a second vessel in open waters requires the additional consideration that both vessels interact under these complex conditions and, therefore, simple expedients of large shock absorbing devices do not provide the required protection because their weight, their friction factors and their installation cost are too great for economic use. The present invention contemplates the use of a new and improved impact pad or fender protective system that allows for ease of installation and replacement as well as being economical. The normal impact pad for use in these vessels are Douglas fir timbers. While the impact pad of the present invention can be used for docking at wharfs, the present invention is particularly useful in the hull of a first ship that carries within it a set of smaller crafts for ferrying operations. The wood reinforcing timbers often used in the hulls of these larger receiving ships or vessels will splinter, split and require numerous replacements. Rubber fender systems offer too much friction for use in these conditions. The present invention uses a composite impact pad that provides a low friction contact surface to minimize the high shearing forces of engagement while utilizing a novel rubber in combination therewith to withstand effectively the impact forces encountered in such ship or vessel while providing an economical structure to achieve this end.